Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy
Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy is a 2011 fantasy web series. The entirety of the series, like the movie it was spun off from and its sequels, is in 3-D. All episodes were directed by Emma Watson, who also plays one of the Cures, and written by Michael Goldenberg. It is the first Pretty Cure web series, and Emma is planning to shoot three more (as of 2009) after production is completed: Pretty Cure Flash Fire, Shining Pretty Cure, and Pretty Cure Full Color. Rupert Grint and Kay Panabaker have been confirmed to play one Cure each in all of them, and Emma herself confirmed that while she won't be a Cure in Flash Fire, she'll play a friend to Rupert's Cure, and she'll be a Cure in Shining and Full Color. Plot Many years ago, a great evil struck the Scent Kingdom, a kingdom in an alternate dimension. Their last hope was a team of five superpowered girls, Pretty Cure, who easily managed to destroy this great evil and bring peace back to the kingdom. However, several years later, the organization of Karlix appears, in plans to obtain the Angelic Dandelion and rule the world. After Karlix causes havoc in the Scent Kingdom, the current prince and princess, skunks Lavvie (voice of Bob Bergen) and Lotus (voice of Evanna Lynch), are sent to Earth, more specifically to the small town of Oriyama, where they are charged of managing a perfume shop. On the other hand, the Auriville family arrives from France after the shock that was matriarch Angelique's death, and the Auriville sisters, Chloe (Rupert Grint) and Chiara (Kay Panabaker), become the new girls in Oriyama Junior High. They meet new friends, such as Ayameko Mayonaka (Emma Watson), the tomboyish captain of the school's baseball team; Hanae Mitsukawa (Bonnie Wright), an introverted meganekko studying ballet; and Ikuko Torino (Anna Popplewell), a rather cool upperclassman with an... impressive rack. After returning from their first day at school, the sisters discover the perfume shop and, once entering, smell two certain perfumes, which happen to be two of the mystical CureScents, ultimately turning them into two members of the famed Pretty Cure. After some twists and turns, Ayameko, Hanae and Ikuko smell the other three, completing the team. Later on, new allies and enemies appear, including the stubborn bird mascot Pittan (voice of Liam Aiken) and Chloe's new friendly nemesis, Ashley McFly a.k.a. Leather Ashes (Chisaki Hama). Now, from one situation to another, this new team of Pretty Cure will do anything to save both worlds! Cast Trivia *For all ballet scenes in episode 28, three female members of the Bolshoi Ballet were hired by Rupert Grint, Emma Watson, and Anna Popplewell to be their dance doubles. Bolshoi agreed to let the production borrow those three members on the condition that they be credited anonymously (hence the "Special guest appearence" credit on the episode 28 title screen). On the subject, Kay Panabaker (at least in episode 28) and Bonnie Wright did all their own dancing, and Bonnie had Emma tape her Bonnie's dance rehearsals for the DVD and BluRay release. On a side note, during the ballet lessons scene a member of the Los Angeles Ballet played the girls' instructor. *While waiting for Kay Panabaker to change into her Cure Vanilla costume during the shoot for episode 28, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson played a few rounds of Othello, and Anna Popplewell viewed the footage taken using the SlayerVision 3-D camera. *After the series ends, reruns are expected to be broadcast on PBS, two episodes at a time. *Occasionally, the cast would do group photos, including a Breakfast Club-style photo featuring all five Cures in civilian form posing in the same positions as the cast of The Breakfast Club. *The series is broadcast in TrioScopics 3-D, meaning green and magenta are used as the anaglyph colors. *Ayameko's performance costume in episode 45 gets a complete change, becoming a blue/purple spandex jumpsuit in order to evoke a glam rock feel. Her performance costume in episode 50, though, is the same as in its fanfic counterpart. History of prettycureperfumepreppy.com The site was launched on October 31, 2010 with a 3-D photo of all five main cast members in character wearing different Halloween costumes: *Rupert Grint as Chloe Auriville - Tiana from The Princess and the Frog *Kay Panabaker as Chiara Auriville - Cinderella, in her pink dressCinderella (1950 film) *Emma Watson as Ayameko Mayonaka - Johnny from The Wild One *Bonnie Wright as Hanae Mitsukawa - Princess Tutu *Anna Popplewell as Ikuko Torino - Fujiko Mine from Lupin III Below that picture was a notice reading "COMING SPRING 2011". That Christmas, the site was developed more, and a photo featuring the cast in their Cure costumes was used as the header. A column was added directing the user to one of these pages: "News", "Story", "Characters", "Gallery", and "Links". Also, the first News item was posted announcing that the site had been updated for the first time.